


The Possible Halloween House Party

by EdgarNeeley



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masks, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarNeeley/pseuds/EdgarNeeley
Summary: You are invited to the Possible home for a hot Halloween party. Games, drinks, dancing, and maybe something more. Come dressed as you like so long as it's not as yourself. Whether you're a sexy devil or a slutty angel nobody will know so long as you're wearing a mask. Who knows who you'll meet this Halloween for a spooky night of fun?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Possible Halloween House Party

Bonnie checked that her nose was sufficiently turned up at the tacky Halloween décor plastered around Kim Possible's house before she shouldered through the crowd towards where people were dancing. The low lighting didn't make the plastic skeletons or fake cobwebs seem any less cheap and normally she'd have stayed far away from this place. However for some reason Kim's party was the one to be seen at this year and so she'd just have to bear with it. At least among the peasants she felt less self conscious about her choice of costume.

While the skirt and the heels were normal it would be clear to any fan of the series, even those like herself who kept their shameful geekdom secret, what her green and silver Slytherin tie represented as well as the house crest on her tightly fitting sweater vest. The fine cashmere showed off her figure beautifully and she'd gone braless to give herself some extra bounce too. Her wand, walnut with 'dragon heartstring', was secreted away in her sleeve for the moment so that if anyone had to ask what she came as she'd just say that she was a sexy schoolgirl and leave it at that.

Most of her classmates had worn sexy costumes too and the dance floor was already getting heated with teenagers taking advantage of the festive darkness to get closer to one another. Of course the secret 'hostess gift' she'd bought at the liquor store and added to the punch was probably helping too. Bonnie knew what it took to make a party great and went to join the dancers hoping she'd find a suitable guy to enjoy some midnight fun with.

*

Ron smiled and casually danced in another direction away from the shapely pale Raven he'd just struck out with. There were plenty of fish in the sea and everyone was so caught up in the Halloween spirit that there was little to lose by trying his luck with every sexy lady he came across. He should probably make some time to find Kim as well; he hadn't seen his best friend since he'd gotten here and it would be nice to stop and chat. But that would have to wait because he'd just spotted a new hot girl with short blue hair and an even shorter blue skirt dancing a few feet away.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be dressed as Sailor Mars, because you're on fire."

The girl in the sexy Sailor Mercury costume looked over her shoulder at him, an amused smile flashing beneath her blue goggles and he took it as an invitation to continue. Sidling up behind her Ron tentatively placed his hands on her waist and when she didn't object he began to sway in time with her and the music, his eyes admiring her cute bubble butt below the bow on the back of the blue and white sailor fuku she wore.

With the music going so loud in this part of the house it didn't seem like there was much point in having a philosophical discussion and so he let his fingers do the talking, slipping them lower and lower with each new line of the chorus. She continued to gyrate as he reached the bottom of her skirt and Ron was getting hopeful as he began caressing his way towards her panty clad ass when she politely detached herself and moved on. It might have been the easiest rejection he'd gotten tonight and so with his spirits still high he began seeking out another costumed babe to try his luck with.

*

"Oh hey Kim, is that you?" asked Tara in a slightly raised voice to compete with the 'Oh Boyz' song playing. She'd been having a lot of fun at Kim's party and the guys all seemed to like her midriff bearing Supergirl costume. However right now she wouldn't mind spending a few minutes talking with a few of the girls she knew too.

"Actually I'm her mother, Mrs. Possible" Ann answered. Tara had been expecting Kim to have changed her appearance somewhat and hadn't counted on mother and daughter already looking so much alike. Ann was rocking it as Elastigirl from The Incredibles and the spandex suit showed off a surprising figure that made her look like the cartoon come to life. Looking with renewed interest at the woman's curvy chest, thin waist and thick caboose she wondered if there might not be any of the bra stuffing that she'd assumed when she thought it was Kim.

Still blushing at her mistake she tried to cover it with small talk. "I guess it's so hard to recognize everyone because it's dark and, you know, everyone has costumes and masks on tonight. By the way I love all the decorations you put up and the punch is great too."

"Why thank you, it's so nice of you to say so. I prepared my very special punch recipe" Ann intoned and Tara couldn't help but find the emphasis placed on 'special' weird. Feeling somewhat awkward trying to hold a conversation with Kim's mom she saw Monique in a purple Starfire costume go by and took the opening to excuse herself and go after the other girl.

*

Shego licked her lips and continued her provocative solo dance, the absurd skimpiness of her clothing ensuring that nobody was looking very hard at her face, too busy drooling at the undulations of her mostly exposed breasts and likewise barely covered body. The Twi'lek slave girl she remembered from that old Star Wars movie with Jabba the Hutt was turning out to be the perfect disguise, her green skin a feature rather than a hindrance for once. Nobody seemed to know that she was an internationally wanted thief and sidekick to Dr. Drakken.

She had attracted two oglers in particular, a short pair in black hooded robes who seemed utterly enthralled by her performance. She had no idea what they were supposed to be with their silver skull masks and little sticks clutched in their hands but it didn't matter. She'd infiltrated this party with the sole intent of ambushing Kim Possible. It had been a long time since they'd fought and Halloween seemed like the time of year when she might catch her nemesis off guard and finally give the defiant cheerleader what she deserved.

She'd already added a little something extra from Drakken's lair to the punch which would help lower Kim's defenses. It would guarantee a fun time for the rest of these horny high schoolers too. All she needed now was to get Kim alone and the other secret she was carrying in her hollowed out head-tails would do the rest. Giving her audience one last thrill before she continued her search Shego clutched her breasts and arched her body out while miming an O-face.

*

James wondered whether his wife would be able to recognize him. He wanted to surprise her with his masked Zorro outfit and so he'd lied about needing to work tonight. He'd even left the house to maintain the ruse before sneaking back once the party had started. There was just one small hitch and that was he didn't know what anyone else had planned to wear either. So now he was left to wander around hoping that he'd eventually bump into her.

"Mmmmm, I like a guy swinging around a big sword" purred a sexy schoolgirl as she sauntered up and petted his arm flirtatiously. Her sharp green tie caught his attention and from there the father of three had a hard time not noticing the pair of other significant assets beneath her dark sweater. He might have to stop denying that his little girl was growing up if this is what her friends looked like.

The girl, or rather the young woman he reminded himself, led him deeper into the crowd and they began dancing. This wasn't like the kind of dancing they had when he was young, when teenagers still pretended to keep some distance. Instead she pulled his arms around her as she backed in close, grinding her ass up and down against his crotch and looking over her shoulder with a mischievous smirk.

The sultry brunette seemed serious about coming onto him and James suddenly found the idea of bedding one of these firm young beauties awfully tempting even for an old timer like himself. Eventually avoiding the question of whether he'd want to go any further with her James excused himself and went for another glass of punch to cool down his libido.

*

"And that's why she can't be Superman's cousin anymore, since he needs to be the last living Kryptonian"

Jim couldn't decide if he was simply explaining it wrong. This Supergirl was hot and had boobs that looked like they'd be so soft if he could just reach out and touched them but all she did was giggle and sip her punch when he tried to tell her the differences between the pre- and post-Crisis incarnations of her character. Maybe he and his brother should have tried to follow the nearly naked Twi'lek even if she hadn't shown any interest in talking with them.

But getting to know hot girls was why they'd skipped out on trick or treating this year. Technically they were in high school and that meant they should be able to attend their sister's high school party even if Kim had strongly told them otherwise. Being smart they'd dressed as Death Eaters from Harry Potter because the face covering masks and black hoods would hide their identity. Tim even had the brilliant idea of wearing platform shoes under their robes so that they wouldn't seem as short compared to everyone else. Their plan seemed like the perfect way to sneak in and find a pair of female companions.

However Tim was having no better luck with the girl dressed as Black Widow even if the view was nice. She was looking over the refreshment table and every time she moved the slick material that covered her ass found a new and exciting way to conform to her luscious butt cheeks as he tried to chat her up. It was vexing thought Tim; she didn't seem at all concerned about what was the right order to watch the MCU movies. How were guys supposed to talk with girls if girls didn't want to talk about anything interesting!?

*

Ann was glad to have worn her flats tonight having had no idea that she'd be doing so much dancing. It was adorable that Ron couldn't recognize her behind her domino mask and in fact quite flattering that a young man like him was flirting with her despite her age. Normally she'd sidestep any curious suitors but James was working late tonight and so she didn't see any harm in playing along and having some youthful fun. It was only one night of the year after all.

"I think I might be due for my physical" Ann whispered in his ear as they danced closer, his hands resting on her lower back. The doctor's coat and tie looked very becoming on him, or maybe it was just stroking her ego that he might have future aspirations to join her profession. The idea of Ron emulating her by going into medical school caused an unexpected wave of giddiness to rush over her and she buried her face in his neck to avoid bursting into giggles while wondering if it'd been a good idea to sample her own punch.

Ron seemed to interpret her sudden need for contact in a different way and slid his hands down to cup her ass. Ann moaned approvingly as he kneaded her bubble butt and looking around she realized that they were not the only dimly lit couple who had started to take things further. Feeling bold she reached down and captured one of his hands, bringing it up to her chest and demonstrating how she liked her breast to be squeezed. Happy for his enthusiasm she added her lips in a steamy open mouthed kiss. James wasn't here and it was only one night of the year after all.

*

Kim finished the last of her punch, still rolling her eyes over her own best friend trying to hit on her. It wasn't a complete surprise that he couldn't recognize her, after all the goofiness was part of Ron's charm. And to be fair he'd never expect her to come as an anime character like Sailor Mercury. In reality she'd let Wade pick her costume as amends for not listening to his advice last Halloween and the subsequent trouble it caused.

Fortunately she was observant enough for both herself and Ron this year which had prevented another costume calamity. But speaking of observation skills Kim noticed someone who could only be described as Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome weaving through the crowd. The man dressed as Zorro was clearly old enough to be one of her dad's friends and since her dad had been called away he was obviously all alone. In the moment Kim decided that as a world saving heroine it was her duty to keep this dapper man company tonight.

It only took a smile and a wink to engage him on the dance floor. Up close he was even more sexy and mature than she had imagined, the shape of his chin and the structure of his cheek bones triggering an odd attraction deep inside her. Of course her dad's friends only knew her as a little kid so she felt especially mischievous when she started sending him subtle and not so subtle signals that she was interested in more than dancing.

*

"Confundus!"

Bonnie was as surprised as anyone to hear the spell spoken aloud and turned to see a pair of vertically challenged Death Eaters pointing their wands at her. Forced to be a mere 'sexy schoolgirl' for most of the evening she didn't hesitate at the chance to finally act like a proper Slytherin witch. "Humph, do you really think that would work on me? Like I'm some mudblood who doesn't know a simple counter charm?" she asked and drew her own wand.

"I told you we should have tried giving her a love potion!"

"But how could we brew any Amortentia without moon stone?"

Bonnie had to admit that her interest was piqued. Normally she stayed away from the nerds at school, all too happy to let losers like Kim be the one to muck about with the bottom of the food chain. But at the same time she'd never be able to live it down if she tried asking one of the popular boys to dress up with her and do some Harry Potter role playing, if he could even do it right.

On the other hand they were still nerds. Shorter than normal and with voices that were still cracking it was obvious that they must be virgins. Would it be worth the cost of popping two cherries if she got to anonymously live out one of her secret Hogwarts fantasies and be able to simply pretend not to know them the next day?

"Your spell work needs some serious work. But if you help me find the Room Of Requirement I'll let you see some of my secrets" she promised with a wink and was soon in search of a bedroom with two arms slung around her hips.

*

Tara watched the bottle slow until it came to rest facing her. Across the circle Zita smiled and crawled forward across the floor, the movement well suited to her rugged Tomb Raider costume, and Tara tilted her head to receive a kiss. Zita's lips were soft and moist, gentle in their probing before Tara wrapped her hands behind Zita's head and increased the intensity, drawing the other girl into her lap so they could make out properly.

There wasn't really a time limit for this game of spin the bottle, one of many it seemed had broken out in this part of the house, and Tara could see that Jessica who was dressed as She-Ra was still playing tonsil hockey with Liz as Black Widow from two spins ago. In fact their circle seemed to be composed mostly of her fellow cheerleaders with a few others mixed in, none of them boys. That last part didn't bother her at all tonight.

It didn't seem to bother anyone else either. Another cheerleader dressed as Harley Quinn was flat out on her back with Xena's hands beneath her shirt while Belle from Beauty and the Beast was the center of attention between Starfire and Raven who alternated between which one was kissing her and which one was giving her neck another hicky.

Lastly there was Justine Flanner whom Tara recognized from their science class. Despite being known around school as the ostensibly non-sexual nerd queen she was right now being very accommodating to a busty Latino Wonder Woman intent on removing her Daria costume one piece at a time.

*

Scanning the crowd of humping teenagers Shego smiled to herself as she spotted a head of a very familiar shade of red and started making her way toward it with single minded purpose, dodging past the middle aged man making off with a lithe blue haired girl half his age. Getting closer she saw her target's disguise, hair done short and a superhero costume of some sort that covered her eyes and enhanced her assets. However the boy with her left no doubt as to the girl's true identity. Kim Possible never went anywhere without her buffoon Ron Stoppable. The two of them were making out fervently, their shameless hands all over each other, and Shego knew that she could work with this to get what she wanted.

"Well hello there sexy" she started silkily, "I've been looking for some company, could I interest you in joining me somewhere more private? I'm sure we'd have plenty of things to... talk... about." Going straight to the point seemed like a good idea and the boy was hooked immediately, drooling at the sight of her near nudity and nodding his head dumbly in response.

On the other hand Kim seemed put off and it wasn't hard to understand why. "Maybe I wasn't clear" she said and touched the redhead flirtingly while meeting her eyes, "I was interested in the whole package. I could make it worth your while." That seemed to get her attention and soon Shego was leading the horny couple towards a guest bedroom that she'd spotted during her earlier recon.

*

James moved to give Kim's friend enough space to close the door behind them, the sound of the party quieting to a low thrum inside the downstairs closet. Shadows played across her youthful features as she spun around to face him with the same mischievous smile that she'd used to lure him down here. After the first time he hadn't been able to resist the temptation when yet another pert young thing started coming onto him. Judging by her avant-garde glasses and blue hair she was probably a wild one too and he was already getting embarrassingly hard thinking of what she wanted to do with a man old enough to be her father.

She certainly didn't waste any time before she was kissing him hungrily, her hands rubbing all over his chest and feeling out his muscles. He returned the attention with equal vigor, probing her mouth with his tongue and letting himself enjoy freely fondling her nubile body through the odd schoolgirl/princess outfit she wore. His hands eventually came to rest on her ass and found it to be just as ample and firm as it looked, almost exactly like his wife's only in a much younger package. If anything it proved that he had definite type when it came to women.

Her own hands didn't stay above the belt for long either and James watched as she tried to wrap her petite fingers around his cock. She seemed mesmerized by the size of it, a gift of the Possible family genes, and licked her lips as she began stroking him two handed. Remembering that he wasn't some selfish teenage boy like most of the ones her own age he pressed a hand beneath the waistband of her panties and located her moist entrance. Testing first with one finger he then began working in a second, pushing them in deeper and faster as her breathing quickened and her enticing little wails of encouragement grew louder.

*

Ron held the edge of the bed while he remained seated, his legs splayed wide to give room for the Twi'lek kneeling between them. It had escaped his attention when she'd taken her clothes off but that might have been because it made so little difference. She had been rather meticulous about painting everything and now those green boobs were wrapped around his dick giving him a world class tit job.

"You like that huh?" she teased, licking the tip of his penis just as it threatened to collide with her chin and then letting it recede as she continued rubbing her melons against him. The friction from the big beautiful breasts she was mashing together with her hands felt amazing on his dick and the visual stimulation was quite impressive too. Smiling at him with a wicked grin he thought he should recognize those teeth but with the green body paint and the head-tails he didn't know quite how to place her, not that he was trying.

Still fully clothed Elastigirl seemed a little jealous until the other woman saw it and helped guide his dick into her mouth again. Ron's groan of pleasure was enhanced by Elastigirl's hum of contentment as she resumed her earlier blowjob, sucking and licking his dick with the same eagerness as when she'd been wetting him up for the Twi'lek. Scoring not one but two buxom ladies to play with had blown his mind and now he could feel himself about to blow his load. Elastigirl noticed too, latching on with her lips with no intention of letting go.

"Yes I'm... ohhhh" Ron cried and emptied himself into her mouth with a series of powerful spurts, Elastigirl readily taking everything he had to give and then made a dramatic show of swallowing it all like the cat who got the cream.

*

Tim satisfied himself by pinching a handful of the Slytherin girl's thong clad ass while she moved it to the beat of the distant music. She was giving him a lap dance and his dick was starting to feel pretty retrained inside of his pants. He was also a little worried about doing this in his parent's bedroom but the fact that he and his brother had met a girl who wanted to do so much more than talk was making him more forgetful of the potential consequences.

At the same time Jim was being equally entertained at the front. He thought this brunette witch was really pretty, and not just because she was letting him touch her boobs. Well 'letting' wasn't quite the right way to describe it. She'd in fact shown him exactly how to put his hands under her shirt and told him that he should squeeze her tits as hard as he liked, saying he needed to be 'rough' if he wanted to make her feel good. They really were soft and squishy and he could feel her nipples standing stiffly under his fingers.

Jim watched his brother pick up his wand and point it at the witch's head. "Imperio" he muttered, speaking the curse that let dark wizards enslave a person's mind. She looked at him in amusement before straightening up and adopting a blank stare.

"What would you like me to do master?"

"Would you... would you suck our dicks?"

"Of course master."

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha!"

*

Ann stroked Ron's chest as they kissed deeply, his interest in her apparently unfazed by the risk that he might taste some trace of his cum in her mouth. Breaking for air she looked down at the beautiful sight beneath them. Ron's hands where firmly attached to the Twi'lek woman's hips, holding her as he drove into her pussy with loud wet smacks. The green breasts jiggled enticingly with each stroke and she could hear the woman's muffled moans although her face was hidden from view.

It wasn't Ann's first time being eaten out by another woman, she had done her fair share of experimenting in college, but it may have been her best. Ann wondered if her Twi'lek lover was one of those people who could touch their nose with their tongue. It certainly felt as if the tongue was prehensile, stroking and parting and penetrating her folds like a spongy little finger. Ann closed her eyes for a moment and let herself be fully immersed in the pleasure, keening in delight to the woman whose face must now be covered in her juices.

Startled from her own ecstasy Ann could only watch transfixed as Ron cried out a warning and then thrust one final time, burying his thick length as deep as could into the green beauty. The sight of him shuddering in release was breathtaking and Ann could only imagine what the other woman felt having her womb filled up with his potent seed. She'd never intended to go this far with him or involve another woman but now, assuming that Ron had it in him to go a third time, she was certain that she wanted to have her daughter's friend cum inside of her too.

*

Kim peered up at the man behind the dashing black mask and felt incredibly naughty as she noisily sucked on his big dick. She'd never realized that breaking the rules could be this thrilling or empowering and wanted more. The 'older man/younger woman' thing was proving to be a particular turn on for her and when he gruffly muttered what a bad little girl she was Kim couldn't help but get wetter. Even though she could decide perfectly well what she wanted there was still a thrilling taboo here, like being Little Red Riding Hood and letting herself be 'taken advantage of' by the Big Bad Wolf.

Cupping his balls she pulled back to lick the tip, swirling her tongue around the mushroom head before sucking his length in again. His size was impressive and she tried taking him deeper, flirting with how far back she could take him before her own inexperience got the better of her. Just like on her missions there was an excitement to the danger which kept her going.

Only when he grunted that he was close did Kim stop what she was doing, not wanting her fun to end just yet. Putting on her most innocent sounding baby girl voice she looked up with pleading eyes and stated "But mister, wouldn't you like to see if your big dick can fit inside my tight little pussy first?"

His response was immediate and Kim squealed in delight as he manhandled her up by the shoulders, spinning her around to face the shelves. By the time she was bent over and braced against the frame he was already tearing off her panties and lining up against her eager snatch.

*

Tara latched onto a chocolate colored nipple and bit down enough to elicit another strong cry from Monique. Monique's tube top had been pushed up to give Tara full access to her bountiful breasts, access that she had been using to kiss and squeeze and suckle on them until Monique was a quivering wreck. Finally giving into the other girl's begging Tara slid down until her face was level with Monique's pussy and began to eagerly lap up the juices she found there.

Next to them Zita watched the display with rapt interest, one hand squeezing her own exposed breast to emulate Tara's actions while the other held onto one of her toy guns. The smooth plastic barrel had been repurposed as a dildo and Zita was working it furiously into her sopping wet pussy as she masturbated to the live sex show going on all around her.

Half of the other girls had arranged themselves into a daisy chain, each one eating the pussy of the one in front of her until it formed a circle. Others had decided they wanted men after all, the Raven having stripped out of her leotard so that a boy dressed as Robin could fuck her on the rug which she clutched at in ecstasy. Justine had surprisingly made herself a center of attention, giving blowjobs and handjobs to as many boys as were willing. As each one finished she aimed the sticky result at her face such that even the color of her hair had become unrecognizable under the mess of cum.

*

With a loud smacking sound Bonnie removed one of the cocks she'd been so noisily sucking and chanted "erectus maximus" before gobbling down the other one, stroking the first with her hand to keep it nice and hard. The role playing was really doing it for her, allowing her to fantasize that right now she was a kinky Slytherin girl being enchanted to blow Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini down in the dungeons. It certainly beat her usual random pickup or football player.

With that said it was doubly good that her partners had agreed to keep their Death Eater masks on. Bonnie had no wish to have her imagination ruined by a pair of ugly pimple cratered faces. Fortunately their dicks were just fine; perhaps average in size but given their short stature she had braced herself for worse. Even one normal sized dick would have been enough to make her Harry Potter fantasy a reality and so two was a bonus.

Both of them groaned as she alternated which got her mouth and which got her hand. Being virgins she expected them to cum very soon but that would give them some staying power when she fucked them for real. Hearing one and then the other cry out she aimed their dicks towards her mouth where most of their spunk managed to land. Licking the remainder off her hand she promised them both that she could make her cloths vanish if they agreed to cast their erectus spells again.

*

Shego circled in the darkness surrounding the bed watching the silhouette of Kim riding her blond sidekick like a rodeo queen. With her teenage nemesis's clothes now fully shed Shego could finally see just how much Kim had apparently filled out. Gone were the pointy little breasts from when they first fought, now replaced with a pair of luscious boobs that bounced each time that Kim's pussy enveloped the moaning boy's cock. Shego could only conclude that Kim's new mission outfit had been seriously underselling her assets.

The pair were deeply engrossed in one another and that was exactly the opportunity Shego had been waiting for, a chance to take Kim completely off guard. Silently she detached her head-tails and removed her surprise from the inside cavity so that she could go about putting it on. Ever since their first encounter she'd dreamed of Kimmie's cute bubble butt and the things she wanted to do with it. Now she had her chance.

Crawling onto the bed behind them she grasped Kim's waist, arresting her movement long enough to line up her well lubed strap-on with the tiny star on the redhead's behind. Kim's cry of surprise morphed into a long strained moan as Shego forced her silicone dick deep into the tight little ass in front of her. The heroine practically collapsed onto her sidekick as she struggled to take a dick in her ass and momentarily smothered the boy with her boobs.

Kim's speech didn't improve as Shego began eagerly pumping the tool in and out, the little nub at the end of her toy rubbing against her clit and adding to the pleasure that came from finally taking Kim's anal virginity. Below her the boy didn't want to wait any longer either and put his hands next to her own, thrusting upward and forming a rhythm as they fucked Kim's holes at the same time, her teenage nemesis reduced to a talking mind broken gibberish in response to the dual sensations overwhelming her body.

*

James sweated with exertion, the strain of keeping up with this high school girl amounting to the hardest exercise he'd had in years. He almost felt sorry for forcing such a big dick into such a little girl but it was clear that she wanted it, her wet channel clamping down and trying to prevent his withdrawal. He let one hand run up her chest and fondle the pert little tits he found there, not nearly as plump as his wife's beautiful bosom but sexy none the less.

"Fuck me daddy, fuck me harder" cried the squeaky little voice and he pulled back until he was almost out before slamming himself forward until he was balls deep in her again, eliciting another cry of 'Oh yes daddy'. Young girls these days were such shameless sluts, wearing their skimpy clothing at the mall and letting the boys put their hands all over them. He was glad he'd raised his Kimmy Cub to know better, the thought of his little girl bending over and... well it was best he leave those thoughts unimagined.

On the other hand he didn't need to use his imagination to enjoy how good it felt to fuck this seductive young whore. Smacking her ass he reminded himself that he had to get it all out tonight, it wouldn't be good at all to make this a regular thing. Fortunately none of the friends he'd seen Kim bring by the house had blue hair and so there was probably little risk of further temptation once they'd parted ways.

*

"Glurk-Glurk-Glurk"

Just as she'd insisted Jim was making sure that his dick made it entirely into her mouth with each stroke, all the way until his balls touched her lips. It was even better than the blowjob she'd given him before, her throat feeling warm and tight around him. The Hogwarts girl had draped her head over the edge of the bed to give him better access and so that he could grab onto her forearms or her boobs for more leverage. According to her the wet gasping noises she kept making meant that she liked it and he was starting to find them pretty sexy as well, encouraging him to fuck her face harder and harder as he got closer to climax.

Tim was feeling mighty proud of himself too, having unquestionably lost his virginity. While his brother was happy for another go with the Slytherin's mouth he'd scored her pussy and was getting to fuck a girl for real. Pumping his dick into the wet channel was a new but incredibly satisfying experience and it was clear to him why it was such a big deal. Remembering what had happened earlier he rubbed his thumb against the little bump above her pussy and was rewarded by her body shaking wildly and more pussy juice squirting out.

Soon both of them where grunting hard, wet smacking and gagging noises coming from between them. As twins they were well synchronized and they both came as one, shooting their first few strands of cum inside her pussy and throat before pulling out and painting her sweaty body with the rest. Coughing up cum she looked at one of them and then the other. "You two think you can do that to me again?" she asked hopefully.

*

"You like that princess!? You want me to wreck your ass even more??" screamed the green skinned woman. Ann tried to garble out something that sounded like yes, too lost in pleasure to really form words with more than one syllable. Ron had left after filling her with his final load but she and the other woman were still going at it. Ann never knew that she could cum so many times just from being fucked in the ass.

"You're going to be my bottom bitch from now on!"

Ann liked the sound of that. She and James had once tried some ropes in attempt to spice up their marriage but it hadn't clicked. Apparently the problem hadn't been the ropes or the desire to submit, it had been that Ann needed another woman in order to be properly dominated. Feeling her hair being yanked back harder she cried out her agreement and let the other woman bury the big toy deeply into her bowels.

After several more minutes of sordid pleasure both of them managed to join together in one final climax before they collapsed onto the sheets in utter exhaustion. "I haven't had anything that good since my honeymoon" Ann gasped as she turned over and finally took in the long black hair that her lover had been hiding under her sci-fi costume.

However the expression she got in return was one of befuddlement. "You're not Kim Possible" the woman stated soberly.

"No, I'm her mother, Ann" she replied and removed her domino mask while waiting for a reaction. The green skinned beauty seemed to consider it for a moment and then smiled approvingly, reaching for a pad on the bedside table and beginning to write down a set of contact details.

*

Kim gripped the edge of the shelf tightly feeling the mighty dick pounding inside her like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Having hot forbidden sex with an anonymous older man was already driving her to her limit and she just wanted a little more kink so that she could fall over the edge. "Choke me daddy" she heard herself saying and felt his hands closing around her throat, strong enough to be felt but not enough to cause pain.

The pressure held as she struggled to take small breaths, her pussy still subjected to his unrelenting fucking and leaving her light headed and strangely euphoric under it all. Floating free she felt it all come together as her body stiffened and then shook in climax, her pussy clamping down on him and drawing out his own release that she could feel shooting into her.

After there was still a buzz of pleasantness running through her as Kim absently looked for her googles which had fallen off during the spirited coupling. Not finding them she straightened up and felt her wig shift as it hung askew off her head. Looking over her shoulder she thought she saw a hint of recognition in Zorro's face so she winked at him knowingly. "You won't tell my daddy about us will you will?" she asked rhetorically and then hustled out of the closet feeling high and cheeky from her naughty exploits. Even if her dad's friend knew who she was he'd never say a word now that he had filled her up with his baby batter.

*

Ron stumbled through the hall, bone tired but immensely satisfied. Not looking at where he was going he almost ran into someone.

"Kim!"

"Ron!"

Happy to see his best friend Ron did a double take when he noticed her Sailor Mercury costume and the blue wig she was carrying at her side. An apology for how he'd acted earlier spilled from his lips so fast that it took her hand on his shoulder to make him stop and take a breath.

"It's no biggie" she told him, "We didn't do anything more than dance and that's fine. It's not like we did something crazy like jump into bed together. Nothing's changed so we're still best friends right?"

Ron nodded sheepishly and Kim smiled brightly before enveloping him in a friendly hug. Of course for Ron not everything was the same. As her friend he'd often forgotten that Kim was a girl too, a girl he was now noticing was very hot and attractive. He was thinking that the hug might be getting a bit awkward with that new realization when suddenly Kim saw something over his shoulder and nearly deafened him with her shout of "TWEEBS!"

Sure enough there were two kids in masks running away at top speed from their enraged sister and the resulting sibling stampede almost ran over Bonnie who was left standing there in wide eyed shock at the outburst. "Sorry" Kim told the brunette as she returned, "I guess my little brothers just finished trick or treating and thought they could sneak in. I hope they didn't bother you too much."

It took longer than Ron expected for Bonnie to lose her alarmed expression but then she predictably turned up her nose and huffed "Like I'd have anything to do with those two!"

***

"Morning Mom, morning Dad" said Kim as she came down for breakfast the next day. Her brothers were already scheming together, something about caldrons and candles and all the other supplies they'd need for some sort of magical fantasy game or meetup. "Do you two ever shut up about that stuff" she complained as she sat down.

"Don't be rude to your brothers Kimmy Cub, I might have to put you across my lap and give you a proper spanking" warned her father in an odd tone before he seemed to remember that she was too old for that kind of warning and turned his face away with a cough.

"Who's texting with you at this hour anyway?" Kim asked with more restrained hostility, hearing the beep and bloop of messages going back and forth.

"Just someone we met last night" they snickered together and Kim rolled her eyes. Let them and their little friends do whatever weird things they wanted she thought, just as long as it didn't involve her.

"So did you like your party?" her mother asked warmly and set down a plate of pancakes in front of her.

Kim couldn't help but smile from cheek to cheek as she picked up her fork. "Oh yeah, I loved every minute of it. There was the food, the dancing, and I had some especially memorable fun downstairs" said Kim but paused with concern when her dad had another coughing fit. "I also saw Ron near the beginning but he didn't recognize me until after the party" she continued and her mother nodded seeing that there was something more, "And I might have let him hit on me pretty hard when we danced."

"Are you ok honey?" her mother asked with slight concern.

"Well yeah. I mean it was just Ron but it was also kind of, you know, nice" she admitted quickly and then distracted herself by chewing on a mouthful of buttery pancakes.

Ann smiled in comprehension. "You're both growing up Kimmie. Ron is becoming a handsome young man and so it's understandable you might start seeing the attractive qualities in him. So charming and considerate, so eager to please, so good with his hands, so much vigor, all that stamina..." Ann continued distantly until she noticed that Kim was staring at her and changed the subject. "James, just so you know I'm going to be out late next Friday. I'm meeting a new friend across town."

"Just be sure to have fun dear" her husband replied nonchalantly from behind his newspaper.

"I'm sure I will" Ann agreed with a secretive smile as she sipped her coffee and the family continued their breakfast happily unaware of all the wild things that had happened last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you have a favorite hookup? Or a favorite costume? Tell me in the comments.


End file.
